


Cait.py

by purglepurglepurgle



Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Gen, Python - Freeform, SO SORRY, Software, im sorry, just be glad I didn't include a git log, y'all know what this means, yeah it's a reeve fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 19:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21062018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purglepurglepurgle/pseuds/purglepurglepurgle
Summary: # THIS FILE IS THE PROPERTY OF REEVE TUESTI# IT IS LICENSED UNDER THE WTFPL# This is the file where cait's main code is storedThis is the Reeve from 'Why Jessie Joined AVALANCHE'. Obviously. May only be funny/distressing to folk who code.





	Cait.py

> # THIS FILE IS THE PROPERTY OF REEVE TUESTI  
# IT IS LICENSED UNDER THE WTFPL  
# This is the file where cait's main code is stored  
# It WILL NOT RUN unless you say 'python Cait.py'  
# I don't know why. should work with ./ but it doesn't. I just get:
> 
>   
# Unescaped left brace in regex is deprecated, passed through in regex; marked by <-- HERE in m/%{ <-- HERE (.*?)}/ at /usr/bin/print line 528.  
#Error: no such file "yo"
> 
>   
#maybe it's a problem with my operating system? Might need a kernel upgrade.  
# Will ask the kernel engineers on monday  
  
#DO NOT change the order of the methods in this file or it won't work  
  
#!/bin/python  
  
#print yo #testing... why doesn't this work????????? commented for now :(  
  
on_speaker = False # don't let him yell by default  
walking_talking_cat = False # he should only move when we want him to move  
oh_yeah = False  
  
# turns speaker on  
def turn_speaker_on():  
on_speaker = True  
  
# lets him walk  
def let_him_walk():  
walking_talking_cat = True  
  
# disco inferno!!!  
def disco_inferno(): #now we're talking!  
oh_yeah = True  
  
# change these before running the file  
walk_and_talk = False  
just_dance = False  
dancing_talking_cat = False  
  
  
def cait(speaker_on, walking_on, can_he_dance):  
if speaker_on == True:  
turn_speaker_on()  
if walking_on == True:  
let_him_walk()  
if can_he_dance == True:  
disco_inferno()  
if on_speaker and walking_talking_cat and oh_yeah:  
walk_and_talk == True # ignore oh_yeah cuz he can't walk and dance at the same time  
elif walking_talking_cat and oh_yeah:  
just_dance = True #dancing is better than walking  
elif oh_yeah and on_speaker == True:  
dancing_talking_cat = True  
# NOT WORKING YET  
# # Need to learn how to talk to hardware  
# if walk_and_talk == True:  
# TODO  
# if just_dance == True:  
# TODO  
# if dancing_talking_cat == True:  
# TODO """  
  
# echo "going well, boss!" not working don't know why  
# console.log "going well, boss!" still not working  
# puts "GOING WELL BOSS!"  
# AHA  
  
print "\n Going well, boss! ^..^ \n" #IT WORKS!!!!!!!! :wq  
# sys.exit() #this doesn't  
  
#cait() #not working  
cait(True, True, True)

Output of the file:

  


**Author's Note:**

> More of Reeve's screen: https://imgur.com/a/o5tAAvI


End file.
